warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Imhotep Dynasty
The Imhotep Dynasty was founded before the War in Heaven by Phaeron Szarasz, but since the Great Sleep has been under the control of Nemekh the Summoner. They became one of the smaller dynasties after the Great Sleep numbering roughly 500 active units. Unlike most other Necron dynasties, the Imhotep Dynasty are more reserved in their actions mostly due to Nemekh's unwillingness to irrationally enter wars and lose numbers. As a result, it is uncommon to see Necrons of the dynasty leave the Black Veil, a star system on the outer reaches of the galaxy, where the Crown World, Ripekh resides. Few ever enter the system due to it's abundance of Death Worlds and sporadic solar flares. Unlike most dynasties, the Imhotep Dynasty concerns it's own survival above reclaiming it's old territory and have been known to form temporary alliances with other races should circumstance deem it beneficial. Currently, the dynasty is known to hold 2 C'Tan Shards - those of Aza'gorod, the Nightbringer and Nyadra'zatha, the Burning One, though the latter is rarely seen utilised in battle and is instead used a thermal power source for various projects and experiments. History The First Wars of Secession The Imhotep Dynasty was known among the Necrontyr as one of the more powerful and ruthless dynasties, it's Phaeron, Szarasz was as merciless as he was proud. Warriors of the dynasty would use tactical strikes without warning, ripping control from other dynasties and slaying it's inhabitants, only to then glorify their Phaeron by erecting statues and paying tribute with exotic gifts. The Imhotep Dynasty were one of the prime dynasties that caught the attention of the Triarch, forcing them to agree on a solution that would unite the Necrontyr once and for all. The War in Heaven During the War in Heaven, the Imhotep Dynasty took massive casualties. Szarasz, unwilling to let go of his own pride in the strength of his armies, became desperate and sloppy in his anger, throwing his people into battles with the Old Ones he refused to believe as unwinnable, refusing to lose his dynasty's reputation as one of the most ruthless and powerful within the Necrontyr's empire. This led to the dynasty becoming weakened and, come the second Wars of Secession, the other dynasties finally had their chance to reclaim the planets taken from them. Biotransference The moment Szarasz knew about the pact the Necrontyr made with the C'Tan, he insisted he be amongst the first to undergo the process. Immortality and absolute power were the two things he hungered for more than anything in the galaxy, save the chance to seek vengence on the Old Ones for the fall of his dynasty. With the biotransference complete, Szarasz was able to gather what was left of his forces and proved to play a pivotal role in the war with the Old Ones, thanks due to no small part of the tactical brilliance shown by his two best generals, Nemekh and Phaen. The Imhotep Dynasty were amongst the first to attack the C'Tan during the Necrontyr rebellion as well, being there at the fall of the C'Tan known as the Burning One. The Great Sleep When it finally came for the Necrons to enter the Great Sleep, Szarasz and his dynasty began their slumber on whatever worlds they found themselves on at the time. The dynasty's sleep was deep and long. During this time, Szarasz's Crown World Muna was close enough to it's sun that it was caught by solar flares given off by the system's dying star. Changes in the gravitational force was enough to rend the Phaeron's tomb asunder, destroying much of it's inhabitants. Many of the other Tomb Worlds remain undiscovered and the Imhotep Dynasty lay mostly forgotten, many sleeping for more cycles than those of other dynasties, until the first had finally awoken... The First Awakening On the Tomb World of Thoth, Ork Looters had managed to find and raid the first Imhotep tomb to be discovered. Emergency protocols were initiated by the tomb's Canoptek Spyders and the Necrons within were awoken from their slumber, not least of all of these was Lord Kharimekh. Despite his limited troops (numbering at roughly 35 Necron Warriors, a handful of Flayed Ones and several Canoptek units), Kharimekh prevailed in driving out the intruders, but his forces were few by the time the battle had finished. He used what little resources he could find to create makeshift forces and abominations to bolster his force's strength, amongst which included Destroyers and Necro-Wraiths, Necron bodies affixed to Wraith bodies. With limited numbers and resources, Kharimekh set for the stars to reawaken his Phaeron and return the dynasty to it's former glory. The Rise of a New Phaeron Upon arriving at the Crown World of Muna, Kharimekh found only ruins and the crushed remains of Szarasz, far beyond any repair he could muster from his own forces. Kharimekh had almost submitted to the plan to join with Imotekh the Stormlord's forces until he remembered that one of Szarasz's best generals had been stationed on one of the outer planets of the system before the Great Sleep. Nemekh was found to be on the Tomb World Ripekh, functional but still sleeping, and awoken on the command of Kharimekh and informed of the dynasty's status. Ripekh had been mostly untouched and it's forces formidable compared to the forces awoken on Thoth, and with his awakening, the Imhotep Dynasty had an army and a new Phaeron. Appearance Szarasz was a vain and proud individual. During the Wars of Secession, he demanded silks and chains of royal blues and shining golds, adorning himself with the richest of colours to show his own glory and status to the rest of the galaxy. Such was his love of these colours, he made his personal symbol gold on a blue field and emblazoned his dynasty with his symbol as a message that they belonged to him and him alone. This tradition was passed on to his dynasty's Necrodermis shells that the Necrontyr would soon possess, and all members of his dynasty would display the Triarch symbol as gold on a metallic blue field on their chests. The higher up in the hierarchy a Necron of the Imhotep Dynasty was, the more prominent these colours were on their shells. When Nemekh took control of the dynasty, he saw no need to change the appearance of him or his minions, such time would be better spent planning his next move or overseeing great projects. Such brilliant colours have since become the visage of death associated with warring the dynasty, a fact that has pleased Nemekh greatly. If they are to wear the colours of the mad ruler Szarasz, then let them be the colours the galaxy fears. Although heavily associated with the dynasty, it would seem that only military ranks were given such a glorious visage of royal colours, with Warriors, who were once farmers and peasants, only displaying the royal colours on the emblem on their chests. Immortals, however, brazenly display the metallic blues and golds upon their bodies, such was the reputation of the Dynasty's hardened soldiers that they were deemed worthy enough of owning the royal colours. Imhotep vehicles, however, are curiously kept default black. Tomb Worlds Ripekh - The Crown World One of the outer rim planets of the Black Veil that once served as a main command world during the Wars of Secession and now serves as the Imhotep Dynasty's Crown World. It was once temperate, comparable to the climate of Macragge, but during the Great Sleep the system's star began to degenerate, and Ripekh was far enough away from the solar flares to be virtually undamaged. However, this has caused the planet to freeze up from the lack of ultraviolet rays and the planet has become a Death World, it's temperatures fatal to most organics and frequently plagued by unforgiving blizzards and storms. It is here that Nemekh decided to remain, for the Necrons were immortal and made of living metal, it's climate is of little consequence to them and any organics would be fools to set foot in it's harsh environment. Muna Before the Great Sleep, Muna was the original Crown World of the Imhotep Dynasty. Glorious cities littered it's lands, great structures of silver and gold adorned major cities, and it is when the old Phaeron Szarasz sat on his throne of gold and sapphires. However, as the Necrons slept and the milleniums passed, the star the planet orbited degenerated, causing the planet to suffer from destructive tremors and unforgiving storms that ultimately resulted in the destruction of the tombs there. Even now the planet suffers from sudden earthquakes and lightning storms and lava flows pour from the planets wounds. Although still considered one of the Imhotep Dynasty Tomb Worlds, very little activity takes place on Muna, save from the odd recovery missions that Nemekh believes are a necessity to the dynasty's survival. Thoth The first discovered Imhotep Tomb World was Thoth, a temperate planet located within the Segmentum Tempestus region. It has a similar land to sea mass ratio to Terra that became home to small Imperial colonies during the Great Sleep. Most of the Imperial presence there have since evacuated after the great Ork Siege of Thoth, the event that stirred the Necron Tombs into awakening after looters discovered it's location. Although the dynasty plans on retaking the planet from the green invaders, currently the planet is under Ork control. Notable Individuals Nemekh the Summoner, Phaeron of the Imhotep Dynasty : Main Article: Nemekh the Summoner Kharimekh the First Kharimekh was the first noble to awaken, and has the most knowledge of the galaxy post awakening in the entire dynasty. It is because of this that Nemekh made him the Grand Advisor to his Royal Court and Kharimekh remains his eyes and ears, teaching the Phaeron of tactics and doctrines of the lesser races. Kharimekh carries a Staff of Light and a Tesseract Labrynth. Nemesor Phaen Phaen was the second of Szarasz's great generals and the brother of Nemekh, and was awoken due to his urgent command. Unlike his brother, Phaen relishes the heat of battle, preferring to lead his forces from the front and his martial prowess far exceeds that of Nemekh's. Phaen has often thought that the dynasty would be better off under his leadership, but admits that there is some wisdom in his brother's decisions. His race aren't the intuitive beings they were during the War in Heaven, and the dynasty's forces would be spread too thin for an all out assault on the worlds they used to command. Instead Phaen was granted the position of Nemesor and serves under Nemekh's Royal Court as an advisor. His mutual loyalty to his brother and their difference in tactical methods has proved to be one of the greatest strengths of the dynasty, often relaying information between each other even during the heat of battle. Nemesor Phaen counts as Vargard Obyron in game. Szarasz the Crimson Spyder During the Great Sleep, all military records were held on Muna by the command of Szarasz as a show of power and control. Such was his madness towards the end of the Necrontyr Rebellion that he insisted that he should be the only one to hold them so he may command the dynasty more effectively after the Great Sleep. Nemekh was aware of this when he awoke and travelled to the wrecked remains of the Tomb World with an entourage of Warriors and Crypteks to recover any remaining information on the wearabouts of the other Tomb Worlds. Here they found the broken remains of Szarasz, non-functioning and torn asunder. Nemekh was glad at the sight, but realised that Szarasz was a ruthless killer. His Necron form would have made for a powerful warrior and, more importantly in his eyes, expendable. It was with this that Nemekh commanded his Canoptek Spyders to rebuild Szarasz anew, built from the most powerful frames they could find into a powerful, hulking abomination. Nemekh did not fear Szarasz's retribution for now, for Szarasz suffered more from delusion than before and his bloodlust made him a perfect weapon for Nemekh to utilise. Szarasz counts as a Destroyer Lord with a Warscythe, Sempiternal Weave and Tachyon Arrow. Gallery Nemekh.jpg|Nemekh the Summoner, Phaeron IMG 0827.JPG|Scarabs 10 Immortals.JPG|A Unit of Imhotep Dynasty Immortals Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Steampunk Viking